


The Unexpected (Or: Finn Gets Everything He Wants and Deserves)

by savethespacewhales



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, How an OTP becomes at OT3, I'm surprised too, M/M, Multi, POV Finn (Star Wars), Post-TLJ, Soft Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savethespacewhales/pseuds/savethespacewhales
Summary: After the Battle of Crait, Finn is in a relationship with Poe. But he just can't seem to forget about Rose and her kiss.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rose Tico
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Unexpected (Or: Finn Gets Everything He Wants and Deserves)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenlittlelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenlittlelion/gifts).



> Thank you to [theselittlethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings)  
> for the beta read!
> 
> Happy EXTREMELY belated birthday [queenlittlelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenlittlelion)
> 
> Also, I am aware that the characters in this story are portrayed by people of color and I am not. I was unsuccessful in my attempts to secure a sensitivity reader, and wanted to post this already late fic sooner rather than later. That being said, if you have feedback related to racial/cultural issues, please don't hesitate to contact me.

He hadn’t expected her to kiss him. He expected to die. There was heat and fire, and salty dust and despair and chaos, and he was flying straight into it.

Until he wasn’t. Rose saved him. She injured herself crashing him off-course. Then she said something about saving what we love — and  _ kissed  _ him before passing out. 

He hadn’t really considered himself someone worth saving before, let alone someone  _ loved _ .

He visited her in med bay, monitoring her recovery. And when Poe started showing up too — mentioning Paige, how Rose had no one now, and how it was his fault — Finn took his hand.

He hadn’t expected to end up in a relationship with Poe. He radiated charisma, and Finn noticed how he altered the chemistry of a room just by walking in. When  _ he  _ was the object of that catalytic reaction, it made him burn brighter. Finn couldn’t help to be swept up in it, in Poe.

But Finn kept thinking about Rose’s kiss. 

He didn't realize it was noticeable, his attention to Rose. He knew he searched the Resistance briefings until he placed eyes on her, but he wasn’t aware anyone else had seen. And he checked the engineering schedule, even though he was never on the roster. He just liked the idea of knowing when she’d be around…

When she recovered and walked out of med bay, he didn't have the words to thank her for saving his life. Or to tell her about Poe. So the camaraderie that was forged on Canto Bight and later on Crait continued, albeit somewhat awkwardly. Finn reckoned there were some events that you went through with others that forever intersected your lives. Escaping the  _ Finalizer  _ in a stolen TIE with Poe was one. Tromping around Canto Bight on the back of a fathier with Rose was another. So was escaping Jakku with Rey on the  _ Millenium Falcon.  _ Finn felt like his life was the conditioning and training with the First Order, then a series of disasters and near-misses with the Resistance. His friends. His family.

Poe was friends with everyone. It came to him so easily. Finn hadn’t expected it when Poe brought up Rose one night. They were sharing quarters, one benefit of the decimation of the Resistance’s numbers was that they had privacy now. Finn felt so  _ much _ with Poe, so many things he never felt before.

Sometimes he felt as if there was an imbalance in their relationship. Poe was...  _ Poe. _ And Finn hadn’t even had a name before Poe. When he expressed some of the inadequacies he was feeling, Poe listened with his gaze intent on Finn. As Finn stumbled over the words, Poe took his hand. And as Finn opened up, Poe leaned in close and kissed him gently. 

He said, “I know it’s become a bit of a joke, but I’m totally serious when I tell you, ‘You’re kind of a big deal’ to me.” 

Finn’s heart was so full. To go from being a number, a faceless soldier, to being a “big deal” felt extraordinary.

But he still thought about Rose’s kiss.

______________

He probably wouldn’t have done anything  _ but _ think about Rose’s kiss if it wasn’t for Poe. They were spooning in bed, Finn’s back to Poe’s chest, Poe’s arm wrapped around him to keep him close. 

Finn could feel Poe’s breath dance on the back of his neck as Poe’s hand found his. He could imagine Poe biting his lip, in that way of his. Finn smiled softly. He liked knowing someone so intimately that he could picture them without seeing them.

“You know I love you, right?” Poe asked softly.

Finn smiled and made a “mmm-hmmm,” sound.

“You don’t need to be afraid to tell me things.” Poe paused a beat. “I see you looking at Rose,” he finished. 

Finn’s heart began to pound in his chest. He felt his back involuntarily tense. He could tell Poe felt it too, Poe’s arms tightening around him. Finn’s brain scrambled for words, like when Phasma would get in his face and intimidate him. The panicked feeling began to rise.

Poe moved his hand to Finn’s shoulder and squeezed it lovingly. 

“Sometimes,” he started, his voice honey sweet, “there’s so much love in a person, or a relationship, or a group, whatever — that it can’t just be held between two people.” 

Poe kissed his back between his shoulder blades, moved his mouth over his scar. 

“Talk to her,” he whispered. 

Finn didn’t expect to fall asleep as quickly as he did.

_____

He didn’t expect to find himself alone with Rose the next day either. 

Through a series of fateful maneuvers, or maybe even the Force, Finn volunteered to help with an engineering job that was Rose’s project. And she was the only person working on it. Her face transformed from friendly to embarrassed when she saw he was the person helping us.

She explained the job and they worked for a while in silence. Feeling unnerved, Finn started making idle chit chat. This was something that hadn’t come to him easily after leaving the First Order, but Poe had been a model to learn from. Rose chatted easily enough, but there was something missing. Her smile didn’t seem as bright, her eyes missing the sparkle of delight he loved seeing in them. He remembered her joy during their escapade on Canto Bight. 

He wanted her to feel that way again, and he wanted to be the reason why.

“Rose,” he finally said. 

Her name burst forth from his mouth, the power of his feelings propelling the words out. She kept working, but tilted her head to indicate she was listening. When she didn’t look at him, he said her name again.

“Rose.” 

He waited and eventually put his hand over hers, stilled its movements so that she would stop working to look at him.

Slowly, she met his eyes. 

“Rose, when you kissed me, I-” 

He stumbled and saw her open her mouth to interrupt, maybe to apologize — and that was the last thing he wanted. 

“When you kissed me, I was confused. It was chaos, I thought I was going to die. I didn’t know how to react, and then you were hurt. I never responded the way I should have.”

“Finn,” Rose said. “It’s ok. I’m just glad we’re all here, fighting another day.”

Finn stepped a bit closer to her. His hand still held hers, and he threaded their fingers together. 

“I haven’t stopped thinking about that kiss. Not a day goes by when you’re not on my mind. I’m with Poe now — I know you know that, but I — we-  _ we _ want to be with you too.”

Rose was silent for a moment. Her face went from sad, to surprised, to delightedly hopeful. 

“Wow!” she said. 

Finn was reminded of when they first met, and she had been starstruck with his supposed heroism. Before she realized he was trying to run away and stunned his ass. 

“This is a surprise,” she said. Tears gathered in her eyes and her curls bounced as she moved her head. “I- I am so happy. But I want to take it slow.”

Finn bent his head and pressed his lips to hers. He cradled her face with his free hand, and savored the moment. The stillness and the time. So different from their first kiss. Rose melted into him, her hand coming up to cover his on her cheek. 

When they broke apart, his Rose was back. Their Rose. That light twinkled in her eyes, her smile spreading across her face. 

Finn felt his chest swell —  _ he _ was the reason for that smile. 

He kissed the corner of her mouth, then her cheek. “Come home with me tonight, just to spend some time together.” 

Rose nodded in agreement. They held hands all the way to his and Poe’s quarters (maybe Rose’s too someday).

He never expected to feel this happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
